Production
Producing Units As the last step in resolving the activation of a system, the activating player may spend resources to build units at a Space Dock, governed by the following rules: *When building units there are three variables that the player must account for: resource cost, production capacity and Fleet Supply. **When building units during an activation the player must pay their resource cost either by exhausting planets, or spending Trade Goods, or using the Sarween Tools technology advance, or any combination thereof. **Players may never build non-fighter ships so that they would violate the Fleet Supply limit. Example: If a player has 3 capital ships in the system and his Fleet Supply is 4, he may only build 1 capital ship in the system. **Production capacity limits the number of units that may be built. A Space Dock has Production Capacity for each build equal to the resource value of its planet plus two. This means that a Space Dock located on a planet with a resource value of 3 has a Production Capacity of 5 **Each built unit takes up Production Capacity equal to the number of dice it rolls in combat. ***Fighters, Ground Forces, Destroyers, Cruisers, Carriers and PDS units take up 1 Production Capacity each. ***Dreadnoughts and Mechanised units take up 2 Production Capacity. ***War Suns take up 3 Production Capacity. ***Flagships vary from race to race. Example: The aforementioned Space Dock with a Production Capacity of 5 could build 4 Fighters and 1 Destroyer, or 2 Dreadnoughts and 1 PDS unit etc. New spaceships (Fighters, Cruisers, Carriers, Destroyers, Dreadnoughts, War Suns and Flagships), when built, are placed directly (and always exist) in space. Each system represents one area of space. Unlike ground units and the Space Dock itself, spaceships are never considered to be on, attached to, or affiliated with a planet in their current system. Ground units are always built and placed on the planet containing the Space Dock. Ground units cannot move to another planet (including other planets in the same system) unless transported by a ship. When purchasing either Fighter or Ground Force units, 1 resource provides two units. If, due to the production limit of a Space Dock, a player wishes to only purchase 1 Ground Force or Fighter unit, the single unit still costs 1 resource. A player may, “mix and match“ Ground Forces and Fighters, with either Sarween Tools or Integrated Economy. Space Mines Space Mines may be laid by a Cruiser with suitable technology. A maximum of 2 may be produced in a System in any one activation, at a cost of 2 resources each. Building a Space Dock In order to build a new Space Dock on a planet, the following requirements must be met: #The planet must be in a refreshed. #The planet must be in a system that was activated this turn. #The planet must have already been owned before the current activation. #The planet does not already contain a Space Dock (only one Space Dock per planet is allowed). #The system does not contain any enemy ships. If these requirements are met, the activating player may take an available Space Dock from his reinforcements, spend 4 resources, and place the Space Dock on the chosen planet, exhausted (placed on its side). A Space Dock is tied to a specific planet and is not considered to be “in space” and so does not participate in Space Battles, nor can it be attacked directly by enemy ships. Building a Facility The planets in a player’s possession may be improved by building Facilities, given the appropriate technology. There are two types of Facilities: Colonies and Refineries. Colonies increase the influence value of a planet by 1, while refineries increase the resource value of a planet by 1. There are 8 of each included in the game. A player may build facilities during the Produce Units step of a Tactical Action. Facilities may only be built on refreshed planets. The cost of building the Facility is simply to exhaust the planet. (This also terraforms the planet, removing biohazards and radiation hazards.) Facilities may only be built on a planet that you controlled at the beginning of the current activation. A player may not build a facility if an opponent has ships in the system or if there are no more Facility Cards of the chosen type remaining. Facilities may not be built on Trade Stations. Once built, place the Facility Card under the planet card, with the bottom edge sticking out to indicate that it will provide an additional influence (colony) or resource (refinery) in future game rounds. You never exhaust Facility Cards. Instead, when you exhaust a planet with a facility, the planet is treated as if the relevant number on the planet card (influence for colonies or resources for refineries) were one higher. Each planet may have no more than one facility on it at a given time. A Facility counts as a planetary installation. Refineries To build Refineries, you need either Nanite Composites or Transfabrication. If you have both, your Refineries are worth an extra +1 resource. Colonies To build Colonies, you need either Micro-Technology or Xeno-Psychology. If you have both, your Colonies are worth an extra +1 influence.